12 Hours
by HyperMint
Summary: A Defense Teacher missing scene. SG1 is stuck on Thor's ship for 12 hours.
1. 3 hours

12 Hours

Dis: not mine

Purpose: I couldn't make up my mind about putting this in _Harry Potter and the new Defense Teacher_, so it is a missing scene.

* * *

Hour: One and Two 

Jack O'Neill shook his head as he explored Thor's ship. Hallways, rooms, more hallways, and even more rooms. There didn't seem to be anything interesting on board and Jack wanted to find out the person(s) responsible for their forced containment and hex, curse, or prank them. Possibly a combination of all three.

Two years from now, Jack would certainly remember this incident, though in a daze he would be. But that is for another time.

Presently, Daniel was walking up to him. "Hey, Jack! Sam said I should watch you. Never know what could be on this ship."

"Doesn't Thor have that alarm system?" Jack questioned, leading his friend down another hallway.

"Sure, but things could get past the radar. Wouldn't surprise me in this galaxy anymore," Daniel muttered, looking into a room.

"Danny," Jack paused and turned to face him. "Shouldn't I be saying things like that?"

Shrugging, Daniel answered, "Maybe you're rubbing off on me. I wonder how many other people are acting like you…"

'If I have anything to say about it, a lot of kids will,' Jack thought silently, walking into a room on a whim. "Hey, I have a question for you."

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked, walking in after him.

"Why are the lights dimmer in here than in the rest of the ship?"

As if on cue, the doors slid shut behind them.

"What the- ? Carter! What's going on?"

_"I don't know, sir. The systems that are in charge of that area aren't responding. Thor says that this shouldn't be happening, or that's what I think he's been saying. Either way, sir, Teal'c has been locked in another room. If it's alright, I'm going to get him out first."_

"Alright, Carter. Get T out first. He might be able to help you figure out how to get us out of here."

_"Yes, sir. Carter out."_

Jack looked at Daniel, who shrugged. "Danny, did I mention that this is going to be a long 12 hours?"

* * *

Hour Three 

"Carter, we have been on this ship for three hours now and our check- in should be coming up soon. What is your progress?" Jack questioned for boredom's sake. Daniel was writing in his journal and hadn't been much fun.

_"Not much, sir. We're still trying to get Teal'c out, but no dice. I think the power is low on that end. I'm guessing that it will take time. We just don't know how much, sir."_

"Keep me appraised, Carter. O'Neill out."

Jack slid down the wall he was leaning against and watched Daniel scribble away. It reminded him of his own journals, five of which he had lost at Hogwarts. One of them was in his house and the journal of his seventh year he had somehow misplaced, yet had a sneaking suspicion that it was lost in his common room.

"Teal'c?"

_"I am present, O'Neill."_

"Everything fine on your end?"

_"It is."_

"Keep me updated. O'Neill out."

* * *

AN: I think there will be three more chapters. Does anyone know how long a missing scene is? 

8-10-07

Hyper


	2. 4 hours

12 Hours

AN: Ms. Hyper would like to say that she is disappointed that there have been no reviews, but is astonished at the response that _Defense Teacher_ has gotten. There are some advantages to writing crossovers that no one has thought of, she thinks.

A spoiler for _The Fifth Race._

Also, anyone who's interested, there is a Teacher Jack Challenge up on the profile.

* * *

Hour: Four

"You know, I never thought I'd ever say this," Jack told Daniel, who looked up from his scribbling. "But, right about now, I'm kinda hoping the Goa'uld show up and attack or something. Heck, even _paperwork_ would be welcome. If I knew what would happen when I got up this morning, I'da brought some work with me."

Pushing his glasses up, Daniel said, "There is so much waiting you could do, I guess."

"You guess, I _know_. This truly is an intergalactic waste of my time."

"Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"I sincerely hope you remember the last time you said that."

"Oh, yeah," Jack winced as he remembered his encounter with the Repository of the Ancients. He got up to walk the length of the room, having nothing better to do in the meantime.

Jack checked his watch. "I don't think the SGC can send radio signals out here, can they?"

"You would have to ask Sam," Daniel put his journal up, done for now.

"Great idea. Carter?"

"_Sir?"_

"You wouldn't happen to know if the SGC can reach us from here, would you?"

"_I don't actually know, sir. I should think so, but that would be a long story."_ She, as well as anyone else, knew that Jack didn't tolerate long winded explanations for long.

"Well, keep me informed. Out."

* * *

Hour Five

_Meanwhile, at the SGC…_

General Hammond sincerely hoped that SG-1 was having a more relaxed time than he was. One of their newest allies decided to show up unexpectedly to get an early start on the 'getting to know each other' aspect of the treaty. Needless to say, Hammond was completely unprepared for it and he was trying not to show it.

Getting to visit Diagon Alley was the only thing that was keeping him sane.

The Olins showing up was one thing; one of them going missing was another. George was having search parties comb the mountain right now. The rest of them was taking it all quite well, to his amazement. Apparently, it was common for this particular member of the group to vanish. He was even more amazed to learn that she always managed to turn up in the end, more likely than not. Still, he didn't want to take any chances. Hence the search parties.

Not only that, but, to make it all worse, they were having trouble dialing the Gate. The technical advisors said that it was nothing to worry about. Some glitch that they were working on right now, they said.

George shook his head as he entered the Canteen. 'What a day. Too bad it's not even Five o'clock yet.'

Lou Ferretti nodded as he passed, talking to one of the Olins about security measures, among other things.

Dr. Janet Frasier was talking to another about medicine. Evidently, they were slightly advanced in the subject and they were interested in the history of Earth medicine, ludicrous or not.

Dr. Li had his own guest to entertain. He and Sgt. Siler were currently explaining all their finds on various other planets to their captive audience.

Interestingly, George noticed Li and Siler wearing a pair of wristbands, dusty yellow and faded green, respectively. Never mind the outline of a silver star stitched on the left band.

Getting some coffee, George also grabbed a piece of chocolate pie. Nothing beat the two together, in his book. He sat at an empty table and settled in, deciding to do paperwork there.

A few minutes later, Janet came over. "Sir, is it possible to visit their home world? I'd like to learn more about their techniques."

"Permission granted, as soon as SG-1 comes home. You could be needed," George added. It was sort of an on going joke between them that Janet doesn't make 'house calls' until the flagship team has returned and was all present and accounted for.

"Right, sir."

George happily returned to his pie as she left.

* * *

Hour Six

"I wonder why the base hasn't called yet," Jack mused, munching on a power bar that someone (Carter) had stuffed in his pack without him knowing it.

"Maybe they have some trouble on their end? I hope not." Daniel shrugged as he stretched.

"Carter, anything in regards to us getting out anytime soon?"

"_Sorry, sir. Even though I might be able to open the door, the hall is closed off. Not exactly sure why."_

"Go ahead, Carter. I doubt it could be any worse out there."

"_Give me a few minutes, sir, and I'll see if I can spring you out. No luck getting Teal'c out, though."_

"Don't give up yet, Carter. I have no doubt that T will be walking out of his own 'prison cell' as soon as our six hours are up."

"_If you say so, sir. Carter out."_

_

* * *

_

Hour Seven

George had a headache. A really bad one. The missing ally has yet to be found; the Gate was still on the blink; his paperwork wasn't getting any smaller; and now, to make it even worse, the sprinkler system was taking a leaf out of the Gate's book. They finally had to shut the system down and pray to anyone out there that no fires broke out before they had a chance to fix things.

Unfortunately, a fire really _did_ break out, but it was contained. After it had done damage to most of two labs. It was only luck that it was nowhere near Major Carter's area.

George shook his head, but regretted it. He ended up doing what several others were known to do and headed down to the Infirmary. When he got there, Janet took one look at him and handed him some aspirin.

"Thanks, Doctor," he gratefully swallowed them with water and sighed as they took effect.

"You need it. I can't wait to see how SG-1 is holding up. Has there been any word on them?"

"I don't think it's safe to open a wormhole to the planet, yet," George got up off the bed he was sitting on and turned to the door. "Maybe we'll try it in another hour…"

* * *

AN: Remember the wristbands. In chapter 15, of "Defense", Jack meets AJ, who also wears them. They will be important in a sequel I have planned, if not near the end of the story.

8-11-07

Hyper


End file.
